


A Classic Example

by mzsnaz, Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzsnaz/pseuds/mzsnaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how literal Spock is? You know how it can just drive you crazy? Well, how do you think his parents felt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Classic Example

# A Classic Example

By mzsnaz

  
Summary:You know how literal Spock is? You know how it can just drive you crazy? Well, how do you think his parents felt?  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own Star Trek. Hey, I don't even own my car.  
  
  
Spock sat quietly in his father's study, contemplating his punishment. He could hear the faint voices of his parents in the hallway discussing the day's events and what had happened. The assignment had been completed correctly to the best of his knowledge, but he had received a failing grade. It was the first one he had ever received.  
  
They entered the room. His mother gave him a rather neutral glance as his father walked over to his desk and stood next to it. His deep voice was unusually sharp to Spock's ears.

 

"Explain."  
  
"Sir, I did the assignment as written."  
  
"Obviously, you did not. You failed. You failed a music class assignment. How is that possible? Your mother has given you music lessons and your aptitude is quite good. At least, I thought it was."  
  
Spock swallowed hard and grimaced. He recovered quickly, but his father had seen the slip.  
  
"Now, you will have a failing grade on your report. I never expected such a thing from you, my son."  
  
Spock lowered his gaze for a moment, and then looked up."Sir, may I speak?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I believe that the assignment was completed correctly. I believe that Instructor Stenn made an error in my mark."  
  
At that unexpected response, Sarek's eyes widened in such a minuscule way that most people wouldn't have noticed. Amanda noticed.  
  
"Go to your room. Your punishment has yet to be determined."  
  
Spock nodded, and left the room quickly. He dashed to his room and closed the door. He knew he was right. He had done the assignment correctly. Why was he going to be punished?  
  
Sarek watched the retreating figure of his son as he nearly flew out of the study. He then looked over at his wife."What should we do? I did not expect him to continue to insist that his answer was correct."  
  
Amanda walked over to where her husband stood. She was also surprised by her son's response."Sarek, did you actually read the assignment Spock was given? Perhaps if we do, we might ascertain why he believes he did the assignment correctly."  
  
Sarek looked down at his wife. At times, she surprised him with her logic."No, I did not. We should review the assignment."  
  
At that, he went over to the desk and put a small chit into the computer. It took only a second for the computer to load the question...and Spock's answer. Sarek sat down in front of the monitor and quickly read the question and shook his head."No, my wife. I believe that Instructor Stenn is correct. Spock's answer is wrong."  
  
Amanda moved over to look at the monitor screen and read the question. She then looked at her son's answer. She bit her lip to keep from laughing."No, my husband, his answer is correct. You will need to contact Instructor Stenn to have his grade adjusted."  
  
Sarek couldn't believe it. He looked up at her."He is correct? In what way?"  
  
At that, Amanda did smile."The question is, 'Name and present an example of a classic composition from Earth's late twentieth century'. His answer fits the question."  
  
"In what way? The answer he gave is not logical. I have never heard of it."  
  
Amanda continued to smile sweetly at her confused husband."Read the question again. It does not say 'classical'. It says 'classic'. And his answer is correct."She searched the computer's file until she found the song. As the beginning guitar solo began, she frowned slightly.  
  
"Amanda, what is wrong?'  
  
"Nothing, I guess. I mean, I like the Rolling Stones, but I think I would have selected something from Led Zeppelin, instead."  
  
The End


End file.
